A will to survive
by Jailbate
Summary: A disease wiped out most of the human world, Bella is now known as Iz and she runs a compound full of humans in her attempt to save the ones who were immune. She is now a vampire and is arming humans against her kind and others. All is well for 8 months before some Cullens try to come and help, and just make the situation worse. Rated M for language, violence and maybe some lemons
1. Chapter 1

Sounds of death and despair ring out through the air causing anyone who can hear it physical pain. The end of the world has come and gone and now only stragglers survive. The disease, the virus wiped out all of humanity, all but a select few who were born immune. We are the last humans left, and unfortunately something that isn't human is left with us, and they are hunting us down until no more humans are left.

Our compound is based in an old maximum security prison, no one get in and no one can get out. We are safe here, for now. We have rigged the defenses to light whatever triggers our motion sensors on fire, it is the only way to kill them. We know the defenses are working right when we smell a sickly sweet smell followed by purple smoke. In case they somehow get in though every person is armed with a fire ax, a lighter, and can of hairspray or some other flammable aerosol. We will survive.

We have been here in this compound for 6 months. We use the yard where the prisoners would've worked at one point to grow crops. There is male and female tenants and unless they marry they will not reside together. We do not need a bunch of pregnant females around. We currently have two women pregnant, our resident doctor says he should be able to deliver them when the time is right.

"Iz, we need to talk about training?" questions my second in command Lee, sweet young girl, feisty with weapons. We recently had new stragglers that we took in and now it's time to train them in the art of killing, vampire, human and werewolf.

"Take them down to the yard, I will be down there in a minute." I speak softly but i know she can hear me, she always can. My voice carries lithely even at a whisper. For you see my compound has one supernatural creature residing within it's walls, me.

My name is Isabella Swan. Its been 2 years since the disease hit, 3 years since I was turned into a vampire, and 4 years since the Cullens left me. I am not the same girl they left, I no longer go by Bella, my name is Iz and if they ever see me again they are in for a rude awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking these dark grey hallways towards the training arena I stop and stare out of the bars in the way hinder the image only a little. Outside of this prison is a world being reborn. The roads once smooth and paved are now filled with plants and wildlife. Buildings in the distant are turning to rubble before our very eyes. Maybe Earth is meant to be a phoenix of some sorts. Rise from the ashes and all of that.

"You know for a vampire, you zone out more than most humans I've ever seen." Speaks my good friend Thomas from three feet behind me. He's been standing there the entire time, what a weirdo.

"What do you want Thomas?" I ask without turning around, he's usually straight forward unless it's bad news.

"Iz, there are some people here to talk to you. They say they won't hurt us, they have gold eyes like you." That intrigues me, how did they get past our defenses, something needs to be fixed.

"Where are they?"

"In the library, one of the males said that you'd prefer us there?" Hmm, this person seems to assume he knows me. Like hell he does.

I turn and walk towards the library without a word more, Thomas knows it is not meant as mean but as the fact that I am worried and want to deal with this issue as soon as possibly. Sooner before I like I'm standing outside of the library doors, there are three people in there. All of them vampire, one smells vaguely of leather and sunshine, he smells familiar. Where do I know his scent from? I throw my doors open and look in, if it was possible for vampires to faint i would've. Standing in the middle of my library was two unfamiliar vampires and one very familiar one. Why is the God of War, Jasper Whitlock standing in my library staring as if I have two heads?


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm super sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile. I'm having medical issues so I've been a little busy. Sorry for the wait guys and reviews would be much obliged. I don't own twilight...unfortunately. **

"Bella, is that really you?" Questions Jasper and i can't help but just chuckle at him.

"No, I'm not Bella, she was weak and a fucking pushover, I'm Iz. I will not take any shit and you have ten seconds to explain yourself or get the fuck out of my compound." From the look on his face i can tell he didn't expect me to act like that. "Why are you confused? Is it because I'm alive, because I'm a vampire or because for the first time in over a hundred years you met a vampire who is not scared of you just because of your scars?" I question sarcastically as i watch his facial expressions get increasingly darker.

"Bella, Iz. I do not give a fuck who you call yourself. No one, i repeat no one disrespect the major like that." I just scoff at his little speech and smirk.

"Well Major, you seem to forget who's compound you are in. If I don't like your tone I can send you packing. I have the skills, trust me. I was trained by Enrique." The look on his face was comical. Maria had trained major and the one person whose territory they could never take was Enrique's

"Where is the little mexican bastard." Growls out the major much to my delight. Giggling at him i can't answer for a minute or two because it is so funny. I point to an urn on the desk in the corner.

"You see that there? Inside that urn is the ashes of Enrique. I got tired of him trying to kill all the humans I'm trying to save. So I did away with him. He made one mistake in training me, he trained me too well." I smirk at the look of incredulity on his face. That's when the blonde girl pipes up.

"You couldn't have killed Enrique, or even been trained by him. You have no bite marks." I smirk at this little girl.

"That's what you think." I state slowly as I use one of my powers to take the glamour off. I have the skill to change my appearance to whatever i want, i mostly just use it to cover the scars. I watch the changes in their face as they stare at the scars littering my arms, legs and most heavily the shoulder and neck. There seems to be a feral snarl from the corner where Jasper stood. I look over at him and his eyes are pure black with no whites at all. Well fuck the Major is out to play. This day just got even better...not


	4. Chapter 4

**(Jaspers pov) from the beginning**

Peter was so adamant we go to this base full of humans and help them. Apparently there is someone there I need to meet. I don't need to meet anyone. I spent decades locked in the cage that is the Cullens. I refuse to be like that again.

Suddenly fire fills my vision and I nearly get myself killed by distracting myself with thought. I look at Peter confused. He smirks like he knows something is about ot happen. oh shit, if he's smirking like that then it probably is.

As we walk casually into this compound the humans look at us with recognition and disgust. So they know what we are? Strange, I guess we will have to talk with the person who runs this compound. Someone tried to escort us to a meeting hall of sorts but Peter forced him to lead us to the library saying that the leader would prefer us somewhere everyone else won't watch. Weird. Suddenly a scent from the compound catches my attention and I freeze. I smell strawberries and sex, the hint of fressias almost non existent. It almost smells like Bella.

Poor Bella, i regret with my whole heart for making the family leave her because I couldn't control my thirst. Maybe if she is here I can apologize. Hopefully she won't be scared and will listen to what I have to say. The scent is in the room again but stronger, weird. I open my eyes which i never realized I closed. There right in front of me is the commander of this compound. My old friend Bella Swan….and she's a vampire?

It takes me a moment to find my voice to ask the question that is suddenly all I can think of. "Bella, is that you?" A wicked dark chuckle makes it way out of her mouth as she smirks at me.

"No, I'm not Bella, she was weak and a fucking pushover, I'm Iz. I will not take any shit and you have ten seconds to explain yourself or get the fuck out of my compound." I'm sure my eyes are popped open wide. I didn't expect that from Bella for multiple reasons, what did us leaving do to her? "Why are you confused? Is it because I'm alive, because I'm a vampire or because for the first time in over a hundred years you met a vampire who is not scared of you just because of your scars?" Her voice angers a part of me that she would disrespect me like that. The major in the back of my mind screams for her to submit, she is ours and she will submit. Wait, she is ours. What does that mean? I know at this point my eyes are dark and to most vampires I look scary, the major on the verge of coming out.

"Bella, Iz. I do not give a fuck who you call yourself. No one, i repeat no one disrespect the major like that." She needs to submit to me. No one ever stands up to me and doesn't back down.

"Well Major, you seem to forget who's compound you are in. If I don't like your tone I can send you packing. I have the skills, trust me. I was trained by Enrique." The second those words left that beautiful little mouth of hers I almost lost it. How dare he touch what is mine, how dare he bite her and train her. She is mine!

"Where is the little mexican bastard?" I growl out at her causing her to laugh. She laughs for a minute before becoming serious again. She points at an urn on a desk in the corner.

"You see that there? Inside that urn is the ashes of Enrique. I got tired of him trying to kill all the humans I'm trying to save. So I did away with him. He made one mistake in training me, he trained me too well." My whole brain just stops for a moment as I begin to think of how dangerous she really is. I see the scars her skin bears though she glamours it away. Unbeknownst to most I have a small mental shield so glamours like hers don't work on me. She has almost as many scars as I do. Thats when Charlotte decides to pipe up, stupid girl.

"You couldn't have killed Enrique, or even been trained by him. You have no bite marks." What a stupid girl, she should realize by now that Bella exudes power, she can easily hide her scars. Bella seems to have the same thought as she looks at Charlotte with disdain before smirking and giving one single comment that changed everything.

"That's what you think." The glamour came off and the scars showed more brightly but much to my disdain more showed then I had seen before. The major who was struggling up until now finally burst forth from his chains. As I fade to the blackness of my mind I can't help but question why.

**Major pov**

Mine, someone left a mark on what is mine. She is mine!


End file.
